


Spelling errors

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Epilepsy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lloyd has epilepsy, M/M, Other, Tags Are Hard, chat fic, idk what to tag, im bad at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GreasedLightning: f in the chat for Kai, killed by the 2 dads for setting Lloyd's bed on fireGreasedLightning: fTeamSister: fGreenMachine: no-aka, the Ninja's have a group chat. It goes about as well as you'd expect-
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	1. Bed on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hello
> 
> Nicknames are pretty self explanatory so.. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :D

-Ninja Party

GreenMachine: im gonna kick Kai's ass

TeamSister: what did he do

GreenMachine: set my fuckint bed on fire

IceIceBaby: laungage.

THEROCK: HE WHAT

GreasedLightning: lmao kai wtf

HotAsHell: :D

GreenMachine: im orgenizing a searc party

HotAsHell: of who

GreenMachine: zane ann cole

GreasedLightning: o fuk

TeamSister: the dads

HotAsHell: have i angered them

THEROCK: yes

TeamSister: well, Kai's dead

IceIceBaby: We do not plan to kill Kai.

THEROCK: Speak for yourself frosty

GreasedLightning: kai will be missed

GreenMachine: he wont

GreenMachine: i disownn him as m brother

HotAsHell: lmao okay bye Lloyd

GreenMachine: shit the fuck up bitch

HotAsHell: shit the fuck up

GreenMachine: bye

TeamSister: He went offline.

TeamSister: Oh they all did.

HotAsHell: oh shit they're gonna look for me

HotAsHell: even Jay

HotAsHell: betrayal 100

HotAsHell: should probably hide, gotta blast

-

-Ninja party

IceIceBaby: Nya do you know where Kai is?

TeamSister: no, unfortunately

HotAsHell: ;)))

HotAsHell: OH FUCK

IceIceBaby: Nevermind.

GreasedLightning: f in the chat for Kai, killed by the 2 dads for setting lloyd's bed on fire

GreasedLightening: f

TeamSister: F

GreenMachine: no

GreenMachine: f in th chat for my bed, murered by kai

GreasedLightning: lmao murered 

GreasedLightning: anyways f

TeamSister: f

GreenMachine: f

THEROCK: f

IceIceBaby: F.

GreasedLightning: did u 2 just pause kicking kai's ass to pay respects to lloyd's bed

IceIceBaby: Yes.

GreasedLightning: nice

HotAsHell: Jay I feel betrayed why arwnt you helping me

GreasedLightning: aren't*

GreasedLightning: and because there is no way i'm getting in cole's way, he is scary

GreasedLightning: oh he went offline again

TeamSister: I hope they're not actually beating his ass

GreasedLightning: zane wouldn't, but cole..

GreenMachine: their juts chasing hum around, he's fuckint screaming do you not heaar him

GreasedLightning: your typos are giving me an aneurysm

GreasedLightning: but no i don't hear him, i'm listening to music

GreenMachine: oh

GreasedLightning: oh he is being loud

GreasedLightning: gotta dip, gonna help

-

-Ninja party

GreenMachine: so what haave we learned today

HotAsHell: don't set fire to Lloyd's beds

THEROCK: good

**TeamSister has changed THEROCK's nickname to RockFather**

**TeamSister had changed IceIceBaby's nickname to IceDad**

GreenMachine: nice

GreasedLightning: nice

IceDad: but I am no ones father.

TeamSister: Zane you basically adopted Lloyd 

TeamSister: and Cole did too

RockFather: hell yeah we did

IceDad: Oh, okay.

GreenMachine: :D


	2. Great pudding mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all over the place, but basically somebody stole Jay's pudding and Lloyd can't type

-Ninja party

GreasedLightning: WHO ATE MY FUCKING PUDDING

GreenMachine: probajit cole

IceDad: typo.

GreenMachine: probkay*

GreenMachine: porbbaky*

IceDad: Probably*

GreenMachine: yes thank u

IceDad: No problem, Lloyd.

GreasedLightning: @RockFather did you eat my pudding again

RockFather: no

HotAsHell: am I going to have to fight someover pudding

GreasedLightning: yes

HotAsHell: mkay

**TeamSister changed GreasedLightning's name to Whotookthepudding**

Whotookthepudding: Nya,,

TeamSister: ur welcome Jay

Whotookthepudding: i was not going to thank you

TeamSister: dont care

GreenMachine: so,, who did take the pudding, COLE?

RockFather: Istg it wasnt me this time

IceDad: I can confirm, I have been with Cole all day.

GreenMachine: zane woukdnt lie so both cane and cold are crossed off the list

IceDad: Who?

RockFather: Zane and Cole*

IceDad: Oh.

Whotookthepudding: why both zane and cole?

GreenMachine: bc zane would neverrrrrrrrrr r ehhdb

IceDad: Lloyd?

HotAsHell: he broke

HotAsHell: actually wait shit is he okay?

RockFather: Zane just ran off to check on him

TeamSister: not surprising, hopefully he's fine

TeamSister: but what I think Lloyd was trying to say was that Zane wouldnt take someone else's food, he also doesnt even like pudding anyways

Whotookthepudding: true

GreenMachine: making a lisr

HotAsHell: Lloyd are you okay

GreenMachine: yes

IceDad: Small seizure but he is fine.

Whotookthepudding: you sure?

IceDad: Yes.

GreenMachine: yes

Whotookthepudding: okay, good

TeamSister: Did you take your meds Lloyd?

GreenMachine: uh

IceDad: Cole went to get his medication

HotAsHell: okay good

Whotookthepudding: Lloyd you gotta take them, we dont want to have to start keeping an eye on you all the time again

GreenMachine: ik 

TeamSister: seriously, Lloyd, we care about you a lot, and are worried. Please, remember your meds

  
HotAsHell: why isnt he responding

IceDad: Cole brought back Lloyd's medication, he is taking it now.

Whotookthepudding: okay good.

GreenMachine: anyways, corsisng myself c9ldanf zane off the list

HotAsHell: why yourself

GreenMachine: pudding is gross

Whotookthepudding: between Kai and Nya then

GreenMachine: and sensei

**TeamSister renamed the chat to The Pudding mystery**

Whotookthepudding: I hope it wasnt sensei bc then I cant yell at him about it

HotAsHell: yeah, then I cant fight someone over it for you

TeamSister: you guys are gross

HotAsHell: zip it

TeamSister: no thanks

GreenMachine: nya di you take the puddimg

TeamSister: no

GreenMachine: the. it wa skai

GreenMachine: kai

HotAsHell: no I wouldnt take Jay's pudding

Whotookthepudding: I would hope not, he'd have to fight himself

GreenMachine: proof

HotAsHell: you didnt ask nya for proof

GreenMachine: proof nowm

HotAsHell: Jay is my boyfriend

GreenMachine: it was sensei

HotAsHell: I dont trust your assumptions

Whotookthepudding: :(

Whotookthepudding: no revenge for my pudding :(

HotAsHell: sighhhhhhhhhhhh

HotAsHell: I'll go out and get you some more pudding

Whotookthepudding: :0!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!

Whotookthepudding: where are you I want to give you a kiss

GreenMachine: ew 

TeamSister: ew 

HotAsHell: oooo kiss

HotAsHell: I am coming

GreenMachine: disgusting

HotAsHell: shut your fuck lloyd

HotAsHell: how did you even type that without fucking it up

GreenMachine: didnt

RockFather: I did it for him

TeamSister: makes sense, Lloyd can't spell or type for shit

GreenMachine: donn make fun of eme

Whotookthepudding: eme

GreenMachine: shut the FU K up jar

HotAsHell: JAR

**TeamSister has changed Whotookthepudding's name to Jar**

GreenMachine: nya no please

TeamSister: too late

GreenMachine: I hate it here

RockFather: who is bullying Lloyd

GreenMachine: wveeyont

HotAsHell: wveeyont

RockFather: time to kick some asses

HotAsHell: FUCK NOT AGAIN

HotAsHell: wait I'm not even in the house

RockFather: I'll be waiting

HotAsHell: goddamnit

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'm open to constructive criticism :D


End file.
